firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis
History The Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis 'was created on January 1st 2002 with the amalgamation of the following cities : *Lévis *Charny *Saint-Jean Chrysostome *Saint-Romuald *Saint-Nicolas *Saint-Rédempteur *Pintendre *Saint-Étienne de Lauzon *Saint-Hélène de Breakeyville *Saint-Joseph de la Pointe de Lévy. Lévis had a combination police-fire department as well as part-time firefighters and covered the small town of Saint-Joseph de la Pointe de Lévy. Saint-Nicolas operated two stations with part-time firefighters and covered the town of Saint-Rédempteur. Pintendre, Saint-Étienne de Lauzon and Sainte-Hélène de Breakeyville each had a small department with part-time firefighters. Charny, Saint-Jean-Chrysostome and Saint-Romuald operated a mutual aid system and each town had a station with part-time firefighters. The department is now a composite department with 4 full-time stations and 2 part-time stations. Stations 1 ,2 and 3 are manned by six firefighters and station 4 are manned by four firefighters. Stations 5 and 7 are part-time stations and plans are in place to rebuild station 5 by mid 2013 and station 7 by late 2011. These two new stations will also be full-time and manned by four firefighters. Like most departments in Québec, apparatus numbering depends on the type of apparatus. Thus, 100s are officer's vehicles, 200s are first line pumpers, 300s reserve pumpers, 400s ladders and quints, 500s are rescue squads, 600s are tankers, 700s platforms, 800s are medical first responders, 900s are utility vehicles and 1000s specialised vehicles. Apparatus and stations 'Station 1 - 6990, boulevard de la Rive-Sud (full-time station) :201 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar (1250/800/30A/50B) MaxiMetal pumper :301 - 1996 Hme 1871 Penetrator (1250/600/45F) Tibotrac pumper -ex:Charny :501 - 1986 Chevrolet / Grumman :601 - 2012 International Workstar /Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :701 - 1999 E-One Hurricane Superior Platform (1500/250/95') :801 - 2010 Dodge Charger :1801 - 2006 17' UMA rigid hull boat 'Station 2 - 2060, 3 eme rue (full-time station)' :111 - 2010 Ford Expedition :112 - 2007 Ford Expedition :202 - 2012 Spartan Metrostar (1250/800/30A/50B) MaxiMetal pumper :402 - 2012 E-one Cyclone II CR137 quint (1500/300/137') :502 - 1999 GMC T6500 / Lafleur Rescue. ex - Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon :800 '- 2007 Dodge Charger :'900 - 2004 Ford F-250 4x4 :901 - 2003 Ford Windstar :902 - 2003 Ford Windstar :903 - 2003 Ford Windstar :904 - 2008 Chevrolet HHR :905 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR :906 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR :911 - 2012 Ford Escape :1102 - 2006 Kawasaki Mule ATV :1902 - 2006 United trailer 'Station 3 - 451, Claude-Jutra (full-time station)' :203 - 2000 Spartan Metrostar / Carl Thibault Pumper (1250/600/45F) ex - Saint-Jean-Chrysostome :403 - 2010 E-one Cyclone II HP100 (1500/500/100') :503 - 1992 International / Maxi-Métal/HazMat unit. ex- Saint-Nicolas :603 - 2012 International Workstar /Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :803 - 2012 Dodge Charger :1103 - 2009 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Métal (CAFS/200/10F) :1600 - 1991 Grumman. Rehab unit. ex - Saint-Romuald :1900 - 2006 United trailer 'Station 4 - 3, place Chamberland (full-time station)' :204 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/840/50F) :304 - 1997 Tibotrac T320 custom pumper (1250/700/45F) ex - Saint-Romuald ( Rebilt after accident 2002 ) :604 - 2012 International Workstar / Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :1000 - 1985 Grumman. Command post Station 5 - 344, 10e avenue , Pintendre (Part time station) :205 - 1998 Mack Mr / Carl Thibault Pumper (1250/700) Ex:St-Nicolas :605- '2004 Freightliner FL-80 / Levasseur Tanker (1050/2500) Station 6- 920 Route de l'Église St-Jean-Chrysostome ( Spare units ) :'302 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) ex:Pintendre :400 - 2005 E-one Cyclone II Hp100 Quint (1500/500/100') :606 - 2009 International Workstar / MaxiMetal Tanker (840/2500) Station 7- 151 Avenue St-Augustin Breakeyville ( Part time station ) :'207- '''1989 Mack Mr / Thibault pumper (1050/700) :'607-'''1981 Ford L900/Pierreville Tanker (420/1500) Assigment unknow '''2 '''Spartan MetroStar 2012 Maximetal pumper 1250/800/30A/50B Retired Apparatus :2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100')--(07356) (Wrecked in a rollover accident. Rebuilt by E-One dealer and sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Charles-Borromée.) :2004 Ford Crown Victoria unit 801 :2004 Chevrolet Trail Blazer Chief Unit :1995 Ford Cargo CF8000 Maximetal pumper (1050/800) ex:St-Etienne-de-Lauzon --- Sold to Heloc fire truck :1994 Freightliner FL-80 NovaQuintech pumper (1250/900) ex:Pintendre---Sold to Heloc fire truck :1993 International 9200 Eagle tanker 3000gal with hydrolic pump 500gipm ex:Pintendre :1992 Ford rescue Dorchester body ( transfert public works ) ex:Breakeyville :1984 GMC step van Champion body ( transfert public work) ex: Charny :1983 International Cargostar Thibault quint (1050/250/100') ex:St-Jean-Chrysostome :1981 Ford C900 Pierreville quint (1050/200/75') ex:St-Romuald :1981 Ford C900 Pierreville pumper (840/500) ex:Lévis 81-14 :1980 International Tanker 3000gallons pump hydrolic 250gipm ex:St-Jean-Chrysostome :1980 GMC step van rescue Champion Body ( transfert public works lévis ) :1977 Spartan Thibault ladder 30M ex:Lévis 77-16 Sold to Campus-Notre-Dame-De-Foy :1975 Ford L900 Thibault Tanker (420/1500) ex:St-Nicolas :1974 Thibault ladder 30M ex:Pintendre :1974 Dodge Pierreville pumper (625/500) ex:Breakeyville :1973 GMC 7500 Pierreville pumper (840/500) Ex:Charny :1970 Ford C900 Thibault pumper (840/500) ex:Lévis 70-12 :1967 GMC 6500 Thibault pumper (625/500) ex:Lévis 67-10 :1967 Ford C900 Thibault pumper (840/500) ex:St-Nicolas :1967 Ford C900 Thibault quint (840/200/100') ex:St-Nicolas :1965 GMC 6500 Thibault pump (625/500) ex:St-Etienne-De-Lauzon :1965 International VCO206 Thibault ladder 30M ex:Charny Future plans Tender was awarded to built new station 6 on st-augustin road at charny/breakeyville limit. Current station 6 and 7 will be closed when this new station was in operation. The new station become a full-time station. The plan also include a construction in 2014 of a new station 5 arround the corner of highway 20 and kennedy road on south side of the hwy 20. This staion will become a full-time station an the current station 5 becoming a municipal building. 1 Engine and 1 Pumper/tanker supposed to be purchased for this new house. In 2014 : 1 new platform to replace ladder 701 at station 1 External links Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis